1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a controlling method thereof.
2. Related Art
Electronic apparatuses may be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals. Mobile terminals may be further classified into handheld terminals or vehicle mount terminals based on whether users can personally carry the terminals.
As electronic apparatuses of today are expected to provide various kinds of services, it is highly demanded to improve structure and/or software of the conventional electronic apparatuses.